In persons having normal bowel activity, the large intestine, or colon, may retain a large amount of matter which accumulates and does not move out of the colon during long periods of time. In persons having bowel dificiencies, the matter in the colon may be considerably less mobile, and impacted feces may remain in place in the colon for very extended periods of time. Such conditions of more or less permanent residence of feces material in the colon may lead to toxic effects, inflamation of the lining of the colon, or other serious complications. Therefore, cleaning of the colon to avoid these difficulties is desirable. Touchberry U.S. Pat. No. 2,564,135 teaches a colonic therapy table device for the same general purpose, but does not provide flow and pressure controls and temperature controls such as are present in the apparatus herein disclosed, and does not provide the operating options which are afforded by the apparatus disclosed herein. The apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,537, designed for mounting within a bathtub, also does not have adequate pressure, temperature, and flow controls to adequately protect the patient, and is not mobile as is the herein disclosed apparatus to be adaptable for taking from place to place for use. Touchberry U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,694 shows an apparatus having temperature and pressure controls for maintaining constant temperature and pressure of water used for colonic irrigation, but does not show any means for controlling washing of material from the colon such as the present invention presents.
Waysilk U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,522 shows a mixing head type of nozzle through which mixtures of water and medication can be injected into the colon. The water is maintained at low pressure and is gravity fed. No backup operation is provided. U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,057 to Xanthopoulos discloses an infusion pump having provision for gravity flow, and has numerous operation indicators. U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,437 to Brown shows another infusion pump apparatus. Fisher U.S. Pat. No. 1,847,954 shows a colon irrigation system having a check valve to prevent contamination of the water feed system. Hudson U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,130 discloses a gravity fed irrigation system capable of use for enemas, vaginal infusion, and other related treatments, the unit being self contained. Ryan et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,945,031 discloses a lavage table having patient support assemblies, but having no water pressure and temperature controls, and no alternative procedures for use in event of equipment failure. U.S. Pat. No. 2,027,588 to Hannon discloses an assembly for mixing liquid treatment agents and for urging them into the patient by air pressure. No temperature or pressure controls are shown. Touchberry U.S. Pat. No. 2,506,183 teaches an apparatus designed for comfortable support of the patient, but does not disclose any specific apparatus for controlling temperature and pressure of the treating liquid.